The inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of their small sizes, multiple functions and/or low manufacture costs. However, the semiconductor devices have been highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry such that various problems have been caused. For example, widths and/or spaces of patterns in the semiconductor devices are being reduced due to the high integration of the semiconductor devices. On the contrary, heights and/or aspect ratios of the patterns are increasing. Thus, dispersion of deposition processes and/or etching processes of thin layers may become worse, deteriorating the reliability of the semiconductor devices.